Clover
Clovers are special plants that are found all over Nippon in Ōkami. They can be found as green shafts of light seen rising up from the ground. They are easily visible, especially at nighttime. Digging in the center of the light unearths four-leaf clovers. Although the clovers are initially dark and wilted, the Bloom Celestial Brush technique will revive them to full health and yield Praise for Amaterasu. Clovers at the start of the game will only give Amaterasu about 5-10 Praise. However, the more she progresses in her journey, the more praise she gets. This is because Clovers further on need special Brush Techniques and items to reach them. A tough to reach Clover might even give out up to 50 Praise. Some Clovers can only be found in single tour areas so these will yield a lot of Praise and need to be bloomed before the area is left. This is the case of three Clovers found under Iron Rocks beyond the Spirit Gate. Any hard patches of brown ground also contain Clovers but Amaterasu will be unable to dig through it until she learns Digging Champ. Clovers are also found under Iron and Crystal Rocks, however they cannot be reached until Power Slash 2 and 3 are obtained. The Clovers found under Iron Rocks give out 40 Praise and the Clovers found under Crystal Rocks give out 50. Locations Eastern Nippon Kamiki Village # On an island to the northeast. Water Lily is required to get the clover. # Use Vine to reach a ledge near the waterfall. Shinshu Field #Found directly southeast of the Guardian Sapling, up against a tall ledge. #Just northwest of the Guardian Sapling, along the river bank. #Leave Agata Forest through the highest exit and use Digging Champ to unearth the clover from the rock. #Use Digging Champ to unearth the clover near the Guardian Sapling. #Use Catwalk to reach the upper level of Shinshu Field and look for the clover to the very north. #Once on the upper level of Shinshu Field, explore the eastern corner to find the clover. Hana Valley #As soon as Hana Valley is entered, move to the river bank to the right. #Can be found on the small island to the north, near the entrance to Hana Valley. #Can be found on a ledge overlooking the waterfall, found by a cursed tree near the bridge. Use wall jump to get to it. Agata Forest #Located behind the Guardian Sapling that's in the cave behind a waterfall to the north. #Use Digging Champ to unearth the clover over the spring to the north. #Just north of the enterance to Tsuta ruins, there's a cave with a tower in it. Use catwalk to climb the tower and revive the clover there. #On the way to Madam Fawn's hut. Look for a beam of light at night. Power Slash 3 is needed. #Near the Narai river, there is a rock. Use Power Slash 2 break the rock and reveal the clover. #Equip the Water Tablet and walk upstream the Narai river. Jump on the ledge at the left cliff side and dig for the clover. Tsuta Ruins #Located on a small island in the second room of the Tsuta Ruins. Summon a Water Lily to hop to the top of the island. #In the third room of the dungeon, after wall-jumping up a steep ledge, turn around and move along the narrow walkway to a hidden ledge. #In the same room, use Vine to reach a high area. the clover is on a ledge in this high area. #After giving life to the first set of mushrooms, climb to the upper ledge. There's a wall to the right that can be demolished with a Cherry Bomb (albeit no cracks are present) to reveal a path to a hidden ledge. #Midway through the ruins, an Origin Mirror is found. Just to the left of the mirror is a par of platforms that lead up to an outer ledge with the clover. #After purifying the waters, drop down a couple of waterfalls and look for this clover just left of a glowing cave entrance. #On a hidden ledge in the room with the Blockhead. Use Vine to reach the two clovers. Taka Pass #Look for a glowing spot that could be dug in the just east of Bingo. Drop into the hole to find an underground area with 3 clovers, one with a group of monkeys that need feeding and 2 behind the left and right stones. #Use Catwalk to climb a wall to the south and reach the clover on a small ledge. #On the upper part of Taka Pass there is an iron rock. Cut it with Power Slash 2 and uncover the clover. #Near the Guardian Sapling area. Use Vine to reach a ledge with three clovers. #Near the Cutters' house. Use Waterspout to cause water to ascend and jump to a ledge where the clover is. Kusa Village #Just behind the napping Susano is a picket fence. Jump over the fence and dig up the ground to find a clover. #Just north of the cave entrance where Rei is found. #In front of the entrance to the Gale Shrine, along the high cliff edge. #Use Vine to climb to the top of the tall tower overlooking the valley. Walk along the narrow plank to reach a cave to the southeast. Defeat the Blockhead and two clovers will be accessed. #Before entering the cave mentioned in number 4, walk between the cave entrance and awning post a beam of light there will be seen (if it is not seen, use Crescent to turn it to night). Dig to uncover a clover. Sasa Sanctuary # Near the entrance. Jump to a narrow passageway and bloom the clover. # Just after learning the Waterspout brush technique, turn right to find the buried clover on the ledge over the water. Moon Cave #Appears in the room just west of the kitchen after grabbing the Eye of Fire ingredient. #Inside the room with sand (the Skull Dunes), get onto the sand dune nearest to the alcove near the entrance, then wall jump onto the alcove and uncover the clover. #Look for it in the southwest corner of the Skull Dunes. City Checkpoint # in cave behind waterfall south of bridge. # farthest south point of river bank. # after lowering the bridge, exposed after regenerating northwest dead grass patch on the west side of the bridge. # On an island to the far north (not marked on Amaterasu's map). The clover requires the Water Tablet to reach it. Western Nippon Ryoshima Coast #At the north-east corner of the map is a recessed body of water that could be dropped to. Find the clover near the tall tower in the center of this water. # north of recessed body of water next to shortcut to Madame Fawn's house. # in front of observation platform overlooking sunken ship. # northwest section of beach past stone pier #On the right side of the path to Sei'an City, use the Digging Champ ability to unearth the clover. # After upgrading power slash, under iron rock on beach right of observation platform # After upgrading power slash, under iron rock next to second pool leading to Guardian Sapling. # Use Power Slash 3 to cut a diamond rock near the entrance to N. Ryoshima Coast. Sunken Ship #After unlocking the second sealed door, in the room with the flooding starlight, look to the left to dig up a clover. Imperial Palace #After using the Exorcising Arrow and dropping through a hole, jump on the first Platform Spider to ride to a ledge with the clover. #In the same room as the first clover, on the opposite side of the tall room. Again, use a Platform Spider to jump to the ledge and dig up the clover. #In the same room as the first two clovers. After digging up the second, look for a pair of Platform Spiders that span the diameter of the room. Jump across the to reach the clover. Sei'an City (Aristocratic Quarters) After beating Blight # In northeast bamboo patch. # In northwest corner. # Past southwest water wheel. # After using Veil of Mist to get past Himiko's guards, go east through a narrow passageway to find the clover. North Ryoshima Coast #Found right next to the merchant at the center of the map. Use Digging Champ skill to unearth it # On the island with the Guardian Sapling. #Found at the southern end of the west most peninsula of the area. #Look for a hole that could be dug just north of the mermaid spring. Drop underground and dig up the clover. #On an island north of Catcall Tower. Cut open a diamond rock with Power Slash 3. #There's a crack in the floor that could be blasted open with a Cherry Bomb, located on a bomb shaped island to the north-east. Ride Orca to the island and drop into the hole. #Ride Orca to an island at the north edge of the ocean and look for a beam of light. #Ride Orca to the island with the fisherman (west). Look for a beam of light. Use Digging Champ to dig it up. There's another clover on this same island, just to the left of the ramp used to get onto the upper part of the island. #Ride Orca to a small island in the western waters and look for a beam of light. #Use Mist Warp to reach the "rocky area" of the coast. Dig up the beams of light that appear at night. #Ride Orca to the island just west of the bomb-shaped island and use a Power Slash to crack open the boulder. Drop into the cave to find the clover. #There's a glowing rock right next to the fish restaurant. Use Power Slash 2 to destroy it, then dig up the clover. Catcall Tower #As soon as the Catcall Tower is entered, explore the immediate area and look for 3 pillars of light. Dragon Palace #Upon entering the Dragon Palace, look behind the stairs for a wall. Blow it open with a Cherry Bomb, then drop into the hole to find the clovers. Oni Island #After earning Thunderstorm, progress pass the spinning platform and the clover is at the end of the hallway on the other side of the platform. Northern Lands Kamui #Look for a hidden tunnel along the western wall, to the north. Inside the cave a clover will be found. #In the same cave, there is a diamond rock requiring Power Slash 3 to be cut. #Look for a beam of light just north-west of the Guardian Sapling. #There are three different clovers in the Divine Spring where Cherry Bomb 3 is obtained. #Near a hole in the middle of Kamui. #Inside the hole mentioned in number 4, there are three clovers. #Near Wep'keer, there is a ledge. Use Digging Champ to get the clover. Wep'keer #Just north of the entrance, on a small island in the middle of the frozen water, is a beam of light. #Follow stairs to the west to an upper level of Wep'keer and look for a beam of light to the south. #Examine the north-eastern corner of Wep'keer to find a clover near the water. #Head north-west up some stairs, then turn south to go behind the large hut to find a beam of light across a narrow path. Kamui (Ezofuji) #After talking to Tuskle, leave the hut and look east for a floating Konohana blossom. Swing to it and then jump further north to a ledge with the two clovers. Digging Champ needed. #On a narrow high ledge to the north. #Look for a lower ledge to the north with a beam of light and some sheep. Dig up the clover. #On a small ledge with some monkeys. Ponc'tan #Almost in the center of Ponc'tan is an island with a large beam of light. Dig up the clover. #Move to the easternmost platform to find a beam of light that points out the buried clover. Wawku Shrine #Found in the outdoor area just past the room with two spinning wheels in the floor. #After using Blizzard to create a row of ice platforms, look for a beam of light in the outdoor area. #Look for a beam of light after igniting four cannons and taking out an enemy cannon on the far side of a chasm. Beyond the Spirit Gate Kamiki Village (100 years ago) # On a western island that is not on the map. # On a cliff near Mrs. Grapefruit. # In the same place as the Sun Fragment in Kamiki Village. Shinshu Field (100 years ago) #Found at the top of the hill on the way to the south. #Found near a ledge in the center of the field. #Found at the top of the hill to the south, just a bit south of the gate that leads to the Moon Cave. #On the cliff edge overlooking the passage to Kamiki Village. #Found in the north corner of Shinshu Field. #Look to the left of the top of the slope that leads to the Moon Cave's entrance. #After going down the slope leading to the Moon Cave, go to the passageway on the left leading toward the clover. Trivia *The Clovers in Ōkami are believed to be a reference to Clover Studio, who developed the game. This theory is further proven because the tune they make when dug up is very similar to the tune played during Clover's opening title. **Due to Clover Studio's ending, this may also be the reason why clovers do not appear in Ōkamiden, and are instead replaced by Dandelions. Category:Gameplay